


Snippets

by therune



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 little snippets of scenes in Doctor Who we shall never see</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Donna watched perplexed as a blonde woman in a blue jumpsuit slapped the doctor.  
Donna had no idea who that woman was, but she decided she liked her already.

\----------------------------------------

  
"Watch it, spaceman!"  
"Watch it, earth girl!"  
The bickering went on for a while and was followed by a most immature staring contest with faces pulling.

  
Mickie nudged Rose gently with his elbow. "It´s kinda like a train wreck, isn´t it? You just can´t look away."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yes, because when you introduce yourself, you can say "I´m Donna Noble, unique being in the universe, born from a metacrisis between the last timelord and a human." When I introduce myself, all I can say is "I used to be a hand"

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Snowflakes tumbled through the air as three figures moved quickly through London´s streets.

The last figure was a man in a blue suit who would turn around, admire the scenery, look at buildings like he knew them and saw them the first time in his life.  
"I was here... 1941, height of the Blitz," he said.  
"We know," the two others replied.  
"Metacrisis and all," the woman said.  
"But still...it´s so new and so absolutely brilliant..." the man trailed off. Then mischief sneaked onto his face and he grinned.  
"Are you my mummy?" he asked.

The woman with the red hair whirled around, opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind and in that splitsecond before thinking and vocalizing her thoughts she snapped her mouth shut.  
She turned around, resumed walking and caught up to the man with the brown suit and the glasses.  
"I swear, he gets that creepy side from you, not me," she said.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor runs away again, away from newly saved earth, from his friends, from Donna - he misses her, and he will never forgive himself for what he has done.

He sinks down against a control panel and stares blankly. Silent tears slide over his face.

"_Donna_"

"Hello Spaceman."

  
That can´t be! He scrambles to his feet, that was her voice, that was her...but it can´t hava been her, she´s gone.  
But there she is, dressed in the same clothes, hair the same, face the same and she is a glowing, translucent hologram.  
She´s not here.

"This is technically your emergency hologram message, but I´ve taken the liberty of reconfiguring it while we were at the Bad Wolf Bay. I haven´t much time left and you need to listen very carefully.

I know what you´re going to do. I know that you will take all this away, that you will get rid of the Doctor Donna, of us and -"  
She´s crying.  
"I know you see no choice: it´s either watching me die or doing this. I know that you refuse to let anything happen to me, that you want me to be safe - but really, I´ll hate your for this, you´re robbing me of my choice, taking it from me. But I´m running out of time and isn´t that weird being in a time machine and all- I -just - thank you, we were just brilliant," she wipes her nose on her sleeve, "I will get back. I will fix this and then - I am going to be so pissed. Remember, spaceman, you´re dealing with Donna Noble here. Don´t you ever dare to forget that."  
The hologram flickers.  
"No farewell, see you... Doctor."  
She is gone, again.  
The Doctor feels a spark of hope and then the crushing wave of reality hits him.  
The Doctor Donna is no longer.  
He has done worse than watch her die, he has killed Doctor Donna.

"I´m so sorry"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"An old guy with a beard sitting on a  cloud - I get it. King on a throne in the heavens - sure. But now you´re telling me that this thing is the god of this planet?"  
"Don´t be so judgemental, Donna, he seems like a nice god."  
"He´s made of spaghetti!"


End file.
